Plain Beyond Repair
by AliciousMind
Summary: A shy girl who seemed to be invisible for her peers in Forks High School. Boring? Plain? For everyone except me. AH, EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

Here goes the next story. This time it's all in Edward's POV. All human, fluffy, romantic but with a reasonable pinch of drama :-)

I hope you'll like it.

This story is kept guarded by awesome **black wolfgirl2722.** She helps my ideas to be more readable and grammatically correct.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Plain Beyond Repair**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hurry up, Edward or we're gonna be late," my brother Emmett hollered from downstairs impatiently. To say the truth I have never seen him so excited in my whole 17 years of life.

It was our first day of school here in Forks. We used to live in Chicago, but after our father had agreed to work in the local hospital in Port Angeles, my parents decided that the quiet and uneventful life in a little town such as Forks, Washington, would have been good for our family.

My mom had been always fed up with the city life and all that noise and pollution surrounding Chicago. She had been dreaming about a comfortable family house in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods and wilderness, where we could live far away from crime and hypocrisy of greedy people, who thought they were God's best creations.

"I'm coming, stop yelling. Where's the fire?" I ran downstairs to meet Emmett and my twin sister Alice waiting for me at the front door. Our father had already left for work, and our mom was packing us lunches in the kitchen. She quickly wrapped the last sandwich and offered a package to each of us.

"I hope you'll enjoy your new school guys," she smiled and rushed us outside to leave. She waved us goodbye from the porch as we all piled into my Volvo, waiting until we were driving down the long drive before she went back inside.

Our new house was situated in the middle of the woods towards the western outskirts of the small town. My parents had found it a few months earlier when they had been looking for the right place to live. The place was perfect - wide meadow surrounded by thick dense forest.

My mother fell in love with that property instantly. They gathered our all family presenting the plans and asking everyone to speak their thoughts according to the new house. All of our ideas were written down to be discussed further with the architect. Couple weeks later we had the blueprints ready the constructions to begin.

Now, when the house was ready it looked magnificent. Its massive walls were not intimidating, but looked cozy and protective among the wilderness. The cream stone gave it a conservative appeal, but floor to ceiling windows and the wooden finishing created a pleasant and modern style.

The wooden porch were wrapped around left corner, ended with the broad stairs on both sides. At the right side of the building there was a large garage, joint with the main block by glass passage.

It took me 20 minutes to arrive at the Forks High School. We were early, considering the number of the cars in the parking lot in front of the not so massive buildings. I should not be surprised considering how small the town was in comparison to Chicago. I looked at my siblings who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Let's go to the office. That way I think," Alice indicated the small building at our right. There were three cars parked in front of it so I guess Alice was right assuming that that was the main office of our new high school. It was hard to tell because there many smaller buildings, not one large building like we had in the Midwest.

When we entered the facility we were met with the desk and a very strangely dressed middle aged lady. She looked at us from behind her moon shaped glasses and smiled warmly.

"Ah, you must be the Cullens'. Welcome to the Forks High. Come closer, dear ones, and collect your schedules and school plans for the fall semester."

We were not surprised that she had already known who we were. Our dad organized out transfer a few days earlier so we were aware that our presence was not unexpected.

She gave us the proper documents and wished us good luck. We smiled and thanked her seeing how nice and helpful she was.

"How is your schedule? Anything interesting?" Emmett asked looking at the piece of paper.

"I've got music classes and gym. Also French, math, biology and literature. Lunch at noon. How about you?" I asked my brother. He was senior so I knew that our classes were different, but I hoped that we had at least lunch together.

"Yeah, lunch at noon. Cool. I hope I'll meet some hot chick today," he grinned mischievously.

"Really, Emmett? How predictable of you," Alice snorted mocking her disapproval. We all knew Emmett being the one to talk about his extended female conquers, but knowing that deep inside he was a very emotional and respectful kind of guy.

"Okay boys, let's go and face the music. I'll see you at lunch," she sniggered and skipped inside the building which was beginning to gain some life as more students began piling in the front doors.

My classes went on uneventful. I had to admit that some of them were quite boring, seeing that some of the material I had already learnt the previous semester, but my music and English literature teachers were cool and I had a feeling that we would get on nicely as the year progressed.

Lunch came faster that I thought and soon I found myself seated at the small square table with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper - my brother's new friend. Apparently we were not the only newcomers that year. Jasper moved to Forks with his twin sister from Texas, and they started their senior year, just like Emmett.

Jasper was a nice shy guy, who was fascinated with everything history related, as well as my sister Alice. I caught him a few times looking in her direction, but when she was trying to look back he was blushing and pretending not to be interesting.

Alice was oblivious to his behavior, skipping about her classes and floating between the people she had met during the day. I smiled at that. My mom had been always saying that I was more aware of my surroundings. She had called me a mind reader because of my intuition and the way I seemed to easily read people's character.

I sighed and looked around the cafeteria. People seemed to look at us more often than I would ordinarily like, but it was understandable as we were a new group. They were talking and whispering, sometimes a girl was blushing or avoiding my sight when I looked at her.

It was then I spotted a lonely figure sitting at the very far corner of the cafeteria. A girl engrossed in her reading so much so that she seemed oblivious to the fact that the room was loud and full of people. She was reading some book biting into a juicy apple. Her brown hair was covering her face so I was not able to see anything except the fragment of her book and the apple she was holding. Her figure was slim, covered by a loose long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. Looking around I had notice that other students seemed not to register her, like she was invisible.

I looked at her one more time and in that moment her head snapped up and the most intriguing pair of chocolate brown eyes met my gaze as if she could feel me watching her. Her piercing sight sent some kind of electric current to my brain. I dropped my eyes a shocking feeling of heat on my cheeks. I looked up once again wanting to confirm the effect that girl had on me, but all I saw was an empty seat and an abandoned little table.

* * *

Good or not good?

Let me know :-)

~Alice


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe how many of you support this story :-)

Thank you.

I appreciate your reviews of alerts :-) I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2.

Thank you ******black** **wolfgirl2722 **for making this story more smooth and easier to read ;-) You are the best :-)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Plain Beyond Repair**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was looking anxiously around the cafeteria to spot the missing girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. How was she so fast to leave the room so quickly? Why was she in such a hurry? I was so intrigued that I didn't notice that someone had taken the seat next to me. I jumped startled hearing suddenly a high nasally voice close to my ear.

"Hi," she breathed into my ear, but loud enough to be heard by everyone else at our table. "I'm Jessica Stanley. It's so nice to meet you." She addressed her introduction to our group, but her hand wrapped around my arm in a way that one could describe as seductive, if it didn't make me flinch with shock and disgust.

I was not the guy who made friends easily. I was rather shy and didn't like attention, especially from girls like Jessica, whose appearance screamed _slut. _

I quickly withdrew my hand and put it on my lap under our table to avoid her further advances. My action didn't seem to be registered by Jessica, who was still babbling about how happy she was to have so many new friends.

I searched my siblings' faces, they looked stunned and little amused. She surely was self-confident and insistent. You would have never suspected that one person could be so self-absorbed with herself.

"You can't even imagine how lucky you are that I have spotted you right away. Now, that everyone sees you talking with me, they would like to meet you, too. It will be such a great year, I can feel it," she was rambling happily, oblivious to our disinterest and amusement. "Surely you wouldn't like to be the social pariah from the beginning," her face showed deep disgust with a thought of not being popular or in a center of attention. "Stick with me and you won't regret it. We wouldn't want you to become the next Bella Swan, would you?"

She stopped her monologue abruptly looking accusingly at us, waiting for our affirmation. Emmett being Emmett busted out laughing. "Oh, girl. You surely have lungs, you know. I bet you've said it all in one breath. How can such a small person talk so much for so long without catching her breath? I'm telling you, you are something else," we all laughed with her being oblivious how easily Emmett saved the day by averting her question without answering. I smiled inwardly, but was also intrigued by something else she'd said.

"Bella Swan?" I asked, truly interested this time.

"Yeah. I swear to you, this girl is so hopelessly boring that nobody even looks her way anymore." She twirled the strand of her mousey brownish hair around her perfectly painted index finger and continued nonchalantly. "She must feel so sorry that I am not her friend. Well, no one is, but what do you expect when you're so plain and dull? It would surely be better for her not to live at all. The world would be so much colorful and exciting without pathetic people such as Bella in it."

My eyes grew wide with surprise. I could see that her words had the same effect with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. My fists clenched with fury. One thing is to be self-obsessed and vain, but to be so malicious and mean? I felt strangely protective about this Bella girl without even knowing her. I had no idea who she was, but I was glad she was nowhere near Jessica Stanley.

Soon after this revelation it was time to part our ways and go to our classes. We quickly said goodbye to Jessica and aborted the cafeteria. My next class was Biology - one of my favorite subjects. I'd always been interested in my dad's work so I'd often found myself in his private library reading his books or discussing some of his recent observations. I admired my father and in my heart I knew that someday I wanted to be just like him.

When I entered the class I was shocked that everybody was already seated.

_Had it really taken me so long to get there? Must be all that thinking..._

The teacher showed me my table and the lab partner for the fallowing semester. I found myself frozen in place seeing the girl from cafeteria being the said partner. I had no idea why this person intrigued me so much, but when I took my seat and started to introduce myself, she looked straight at me and my world stopped in place. Her deep chocolate brown eyes looked with such piercing intensity, that I wasn't sure what my name was any more. The pleasant shudder ran through my entire body, switching off the ability to speak. We were staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

Finally she blushed and dropped her gaze, freeing me from her spell and letting my brain restart.

_What happened? Why did she have such a power over me?_

I slumped in my chair and sighed. She must have thought I was some kind of moron.

I was secretly peeking in her direction throughout the whole lesson, but her hair was down, covering her beautiful face and leaving me as clueless as at the moment I had seen her for the first time in the school cafeteria.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the class, I turned to finally talk to her, only to capture her graceful form leaving the classroom.

"Freak, isn't she?" came very high unpleasant voice from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I answered, still in a daze of the mysterious girl.

"Bella Swan, the plain goose who's just left. You have noticed her, haven't you?" a blond girl with too much make-up on her face and a malicious smirk apparently took my answer as a start of conversation. "Well, I really don't blame you for not noticing her. She's like the most boring creature in the whole world, not to mention about how ugly she is." I was in such a trance that I was not able to say a word.

_THAT was Bella Swan?_

The girl who captured my interest from the first moment I'd put my eyes on?

_Boring? PLAIN?_

How blind were these people?

I looked at the girl with what must have looked like a shocked face, shrugged my shoulders and left the classroom, trying to collect all my thoughts and understand the sense of the Forks High School students.

oOo

After school I met up with Alice and Emmett by my car. Their day seemed to be quite eventful, considering making the new acquaintance with the Whitlock's. Apparently, Emmett had met Jasper's sister Rosalie and had become smitten with her and she was all he was talking about during our drive back home. Alice was suspiciously quiet, looking through the window with the dreamy eyes.

Soon we reached home and everyone left to their own rooms to do today's homework.

I took my guitar out and sat on my leather sofa. Looking through the large picture windows at the deep woods below, I let the tips of my fingers gently brush the strings, creating the melody on their own. Music had always helped me concentrate and find the solution to my problems. This time however my mind was confused and I couldn't explain the anxiety I felt. My mind was wandering back to school and all the events that had happened during our day. Of course those thoughts quickly turned to the girl who seemed to take all my attention.

What was so special about her? She was beautiful - no doubt about that. Her heart shaped face was perfect, with her flawless skin, pink cheeks, and brown eyes. Oh, the thought of those eyes made my body shiver. They were brown, but that word didn't give them justice. Liquid chocolate with golden flecks which made them look even deeper. And that intense gaze – like they looked straight into your soul, like they had their own mind. No, Bella Swan was an enigma, certainly not the plain and boring type.

After finishing my homework I decided to go for my every day run. I put my Sketchers on and walked down the hall to knock on Emmett's door.

"Do you feel like running a bit, bro?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

"Not today, E. I'm in the middle of the damn Math project. That teacher knows how to make my life miserable on my first day at school." He sighed and went back to writing in his notebook.

I closed his door and went downstairs. Emmett rarely had joined me during my jogging routine. He preferred his working out at the gym. Alice was not the jogging type either. I was the only one who loved running. I was the fastest in my class back in Chicago and I used to run every afternoon. Now, in Forks I was thrilled to discover all the paths surrounded by woods and streams. The place was picturesque and not crowded like the parks back in Illinois.

I found my running list on the iPod and sprinted off of the porch. It was relaxing and exhilarating. My muscles came to life and the fresh breeze woke my clouded brain. The rhythmic music punctuated my strides, letting me know how long I was running.

I passed the neighborhood houses and stepped on the little path. I jogged along the spruces and firs, trying to remember all the possible ways and places to intersperse my future running trails.

The weather was perfect - not too hot and not too cold. The air was fresh and not humid. My legs seem to move on their own accord. I was glad that Emmett declined my invitation. He surely would talk and that was something I was opposed to doing while running. I liked silence, interrupted only by the sounds of nature, my music, and my own breathing.

I looked up wondering if it was going to rain, when my body suddenly crashed into something.

"Oooomph" went the sound out of the small body that apparently was the unfortunate barrier in my way. My hands instinctively went to catch the person, who certainly shouldn't be rammed with the force I had hit _her?_

My brain registered the person immediately.

"Bella?" I looked at the girl wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with black yoga pants, who seemingly was sharing my love for jogging.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, still holding her warm body close to mine.

"Yeah," she whispered confused and dropped her gaze, making me unsure of what to do next.

I straightened my back, squared my shoulders and reached out my hand in greeting. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, and we'll be lab partners for the next semester," I blurted out without thinking, realizing a second too late what a moron I was. It seemed that when Bella was concerned, my brain just stopped working.

* * *

A/N: So they met. lol.

Do you think they'll talk or he'll run away?

Maybe she will?

~Alice


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has been lately edited by wonderful ******black** **wolfgirl2722. **Thank you, hun :-)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Plain Beyond Repair**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Her sudden burst of laughter made me stiffen even more. _Way to go boy, _I sarcastically patted my own back, making me promise not to open my stupid mouth ever again.

But when I saw her big brown eyes filled with mirth looking at me, I quickly forgot about my need of self-loathing and smiled back, feeling my grin widening unnaturally across my face.

"Yeah, that was lame. Sorry," I looked sheepishly berating myself once more for the lack of common sense in the company of this girl. She seemed to unleash the most vulnerable side of me. I felt naked under her gaze, like she could see me inside out.

"Yeah" she admitted still smiling. "But better late than never" she added gripping my still extended hand and shaking it firmly. I looked at our clasped hands surprised by her strength and the sudden flow of energy that seemed to charge between us. In one moment we both dropped them and looked equally shocked and embarrassed, not understanding what that meant.

Her wide open, chocolate eyes told me that she felt the spark as well as I did.

"Wow. That was interesting" she murmured breaking our eye contact and dropping her gaze, making my insides clutch with disappointment. I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing or talking to her any more. Surely she would want to depart soon, so with some newly found determination I looked around and cleared my throat thinking about the way to prolong our unexpected encounter.

"Do you run often?" Her relief with the change of topic, as I assumed, was obvious. Her eyes refocused on my face when she answered. "Yes, I like to run every evening, but not necessarily this path. I try to avoid the crowd so I tend to choose the rather quiet and more hidden trails. Besides it's so beautiful here, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. I totally agree. I hate to run and think all the time about the danger of someone colliding with me," I answered brilliantly again thinking too late about what I had said in regard of our crashing a few minutes before. The redness of my face must have been apparent, because Bella laughed out loud at my pathetic statement.

"Sorry. Again." I shook my head in resignation. Could I be any more brainless? I liked to think about myself as the person with quick response and wit. All those supposed qualities were non-existing in the company of the one Bella Swan.

"It's okay. It _is_ kind of funny, you know. I've been running by myself for over a year now, and you are the first person I've met here in the woods."

She laughed softly making me shudder with the pleasant shiver that the sound of her laughter released in my body.

"Talking about coincidence," I shook my head in disbelief. "This is my first run in Forks and all I have accomplished is bumping in you. You're really okay? Not hurt?" I tried to assure the collision hadn't made her any damage.

"I'm not that fragile, don't worry," she said smiling to herself, like knowing some secret I was unaware of.

"All right then. Do you mind running together for a bit?" I couldn't help the hopeful note in my voice. "I don't know these trails, and besides it's getting late and I don't want you to run in the woods when it's dark." To say the truth I realized that our encounter had taken more time that I was aware of, and the sun was setting beyond the trees making the path shimmering with dark and unpleasant shadows. The wind started to howl among the bushes and the cold air began to settle in our bodies.

Bella rolled her eyes hearing my protective rambling, but said nothing. She put back her ear buds and nodded indicating her agreement. We took off running side by side in rather comfortable silence, disturbed only by our synchronized breathing and soft thumps of our tennis shoes meeting the surface of the forest path.

I tried to look discretely at Bella in the corner of my eye. Her pace was steady, but not slow. Undoubtedly she was a pro in jogging. She knew the trail and run ahead confidently, inhaling and exhaling softly. Effortlessly. Her body was lean and muscular, but also very feminine. Her sculptured legs were moving with grace reminding me of a big cat, a lioness, maybe. I ran mesmerized by the vision of her next to me. I was glad my athlete's routine prevented the panting I surely would develop running so fast for so long next to the _so called boring_ girl.

She slowed down when the trail suddenly disappeared, leading us to the open space of our neighborhood.

"That's my house," Bella pointed the small white building at the end of the street, a police cruiser parked in the driveway. I remembered our father talking once about Chief Swan being the head of the police force here in Forks. It must have been Bella's father. Interesting. I was more and more intrigued by this girl, and every little detail I learned about her made me want to discover the next.

I recognized the area happily, we lived not so far away from each other.

"I've got to go. My dad is already at home. Do you know your way home?" she looked at me with shy smile on her lips.

"Yes, I'm good. Thanks for the run though," I answered seeing her already running towards the porch. She climbed the stairs and waved gently before disappearing in the dimmed light from inside of her house.

I sighed, content that our unexpected encounter turned into such a memorable and pleasant time. I promised myself to check with her if she would allow me to run with her some other time.

_Every day, _my conscious seemed to be determined. I smiled to myself admitting like the loon that I was, that my conscious knew me so well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! I'm back! Can you believe it? Yeah, as I said I' on vacation and my kids are with their grandparents so I have plenty of time to write and update. I hope you don't mind, lol.

I'd like to thank all of you who stick with me and read / review my stories. You are awesome. Maybe you don't know that but your input makes me smile and want to write more quickly :-)

I also wave to those who read but not review. Thank you for choosing this story. Maybe you don't like reviewing but I see the numbers and know, that many people are interested in Plain Beyond Repair. I truly appreciate that. Thank you.

This chapter has been edited by wonderful ******black** **wolfgirl2722. **Go and check her stories. They are awesome!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Plain Beyond Repair**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Next morning I was the first waiting for my siblings to join me in the kitchen for breakfast. My knee was bouncing impatiently under the table and my eyes were drifting to the clock on the wall every fifteen seconds.

"Why are you so nervous, Edward?" mom asked watching me carefully from above her morning cup of coffee.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about" I forced my leg to stop and tried to relax. I really had no idea why I was so anxious to get to school today. Or rather I didn't want to acknowledge the obvious reason which was the certain brown eyed beauty. Was she going to look at me differently? Would we talk? Sit together? All those questions were crowded in my head and I couldn't wait to find the answers fast enough.

Finally Emmett and Alice managed to join us. Luckily for me neither one wanted to eat much and our departure went smoothly without any more delays.

My first lesson was torture. I'd tried to find Bella's car in the parking lot when we had arrived, but I had no idea what car she owned. I also hadn't wanted to ask around about her, not willing to direct the attention at Bella. She seemed to be the girl who didn't like to be the center of school gossip, and me being one of the three new students, asking about her, would have certainly caused the interest of the rest of them.

_No, I couldn't have done that to her - _my protective instinct towards Bella had whispered inside my brain. I still couldn't fantom why everyone in this school thought about her as someone not interesting. She was spectacular. Beautiful outside and inside. Smart, fit and so intriguing.

I huffed to my inner thoughts and frustrated I had decided to go and attend the classes, then wait for lunch, or Biology, to see or maybe even talk to her to solve some of that mistery.

When the bell finally signaled the time to leave for cafeteria, I was a mess. My hands were trembling and my stomach turned into a tight knot. "Are you okay, bro?" Emmett asked concerned. For the big oaf he usually was, he seemed to know more that he gave out sometimes.

"Yeah, but thanks" I said directing us to the room already full of hungry teenagers.

We sat next to Alice, who already had some pizza and a salad on a tray in front of her. She was beaming with joy and excitement, but said nothing to either of us.

"What's up, Ali?" Emmett was the first one to ask. "What made you so bouncing and cheerful this morning? If I didn't know you I could think it was some History class?" he laughed loading his mouth with the pizza piece.

"Yuck, Em. Behave please or I'll lose my appetite and puke all over the table." Alice made the disgusted face and I laughed listening to their grumblings. "Oh, sister, you just wish you were able to eat so fast, so you could spare some time for more interesting activities" Emmett stated not stopping to devour his food.

"More interesting activities?" she cried shocked. "Like what?"

"Like spending time with some sweet boy to whom you are making some gooey eyes?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing at her upcoming response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she faked the lack of interest, failing miserably the moment Jasper sat on the chair next to her, startling her and making her jump from unexpected motion.

Fascinated we all observed like her eyes got bigger, then her smile widen and sliced her face into two. Finally an intense blush appeared on her cheeks in 0.5 second.

"No idea, my ass" Emmett roared shunting his chair back and leaving our table shaking his head with joy.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked looking between Alice and myself. Ali just shrugged and continued eating her salad, stealing glances at the oblivious boy sitting next to her.

I tried to discreetly look around and see if Bella decided to sit by herself again, but when I turned my head left, my gaze met a very eager face of no other but Jassica Stanley.

Seeing me looking at her she immediately stood up and took it as an invitation to join our table. Unfortunately my quick attempt to direct my sight somewhere else and let her know that I wanted to 'uninvite' her made only things worse, because next thing I knew was looking at the face of the girl from my Biology class, who dared to speak poorly about Bella the day before. She also saw me acknowledging her and took after Jassica in our direction.

The feeling of dread flowed through my body, but it was too late to flee. I looked at Alice with what I could only describe as scared eyes, signaling wordlessly that I was only seconds before a panic attack.

"Here you are" oblivious to my fast approaching demise Jassica decided to take a seat on my left, where just a few minutes earlier Emmett was finishing his lunch. I sighed defeated seeing the second girl sitting on my right and putting her left hand on my shoulder.

"I had no chance to introduce myself yesterday. Hi, I'm Lauren" she fluttered her thick from overdoing her mascara eyelashes at me and squeezed my arm more tightly. I jumped in my seat trying and failing miserably to release my poor limb from her death grip. She only smiled to Jessica, communicating some self claim or whatever she thought she was doing.

Jessica's answer was jumping on my lap and putting her sweaty hand on my shoulder. "Lauren, take your disgusting hand off him. He must feel so uncomfortable feeling a stranger forcing herself on him" she whined with her nasal voice making sure she was perceived as my best friend or something. Mortified I felt paralyzed. Was she for real os was I in some parallel universe?

In that moment I spotted a single silhouette in the threshold of the cafeteria, looking straight at me with wide, sad eyes. When our eyes met I felt an emotional wave of sorrow and despair in her gaze. One single tear fell from her eyes and then she was gone.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I wonder if you would be interested in BPOV? Like the parallel story? It could be interesting to know what Bella had to say. Let me know your thoughts.

Have a nice day,

~Alice

My recs for this week (I know they are quite old, but sooo brilliant).

**- Seducing Ms Swan by DQRC**

AU Post-NM. Teacher!Bella, Student!Edward; a struggle of wills, an attempt at seduction, a dark secret, a dash of UST, a gallon of attitude, antagonistic motorcycling, a hell of a lot of angst and one unforgettable scene in a snow storm. Fiction T - English - Romance/Angst - Edward & Bella - Chapters: 22 - Words: 132,610 - Reviews: 5,741 - Favs: 6,028 - Follows: 4,859 - Updated: 07-12-10 - Published: 07-26-08 - Status: Complete - id: 4425217

**- Behind The Images by A Cullen Wannabe**

After Bella Swan's best friend releases a portrait of her it is purchased an an auction by Edward Masen, one of society's elite photographers, who seems to have an irresistible draw to Bella. Can Bella accept Edward's attention? Originally by . Fiction T (but you can find the link to her M rated version on her profile)- English - Romance/Friendship - Edward & Bella - Chapters: 36 - Words: 154,148 - Reviews: 1,657 - Favs: 1,608 - Follows: 714 - Updated: 01-30-10 - Published: 09-04-09 - Status: Complete - id: 5354195

Do you have your recs?

A.


End file.
